An unexpected terror
by roseDB
Summary: Guess what! Rachel's gonna be Anna's stepmother! for real! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you now in this Uninvited fanfic, Anna actually never had a sister, but her mother is still dead; though the fire actually was an accident. Anna has also been back from the mental hospital for a month.

'Anna?' Stephen Ivers questioned his daughter. 'Rachel and I have to talk to you.' He said joining Rachel on the sofa. Anna made a confused face and sat on the chair farthest away from them. 'We have some good news, Anna.' Rachel piped up with a smile on her evil face. 'What is it?' Anna said unenthusiastically. 'Were getting married.' Anna didn't say anything, she just looked shocked. So he continued. 'It's going to be on October first.'

He said looking at Anna for a response. 'And you call that GOOD news?!' Anna said storming out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

She ran into her room, forgetting to shut the door. Anna sank onto the floor, crying.

Before even a few minutes in her room, Rachel came up. She stood in the doorway. 'Anna.' She said gently. Anna just stood up and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door. Rachel walked over to the door; Anna could see her through the blurred glass.

'Anna? Please let me in so we can talk. I don't want this to be a bad thing for you.'

Rachel told her.

'Rachel, please go away.'

'Anna, I know you're said about what happened to your mom.'

'Yes! I am! Oh, by the way, I know about the affair you and my dad were having before my mom died!'

Rachel was taken aback. 'Anna, remember what I told you about, how we all have things in our past that were ashamed of? And that sometimes it's best to just let go?'

'Well, whatever. I don't care.'

'I don't want to be the evil stepmother, Anna. I want to be the nice one who you can talk to.'

'I will never talk to you about my problems, Rachel! You're not my mother!'

'I'm not trying to take the place of you're mom, Anna. I think you're mom would be happy that there was another woman looking after you, especially someone she trusts.'

'Who said my mother ever trusted you?'

'Well, I was her nurse, Anna.'

'Rachel I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone.'

'Okay, Anna. Will you come down for dinner tonight?'

'Definitely not.'

'Well, I'll come up anyways to ask you.'

'It will be wastes of you're time.'

'I'll see you later, Anna.' She said gently then left.

Rachel walked downstairs. 'How did that go?' Stephen said putting his arm around his new fiancée. 'Not well. I have a feeling this will be hard.' Rachel said.

At around six, Rachel knocked on Anna's door. When she didn't hear her voice, she walked in and found Anna asleep on her bed. There was a Kleenex box under Anna's arm, and a mound of tissues surrounding her. Rachel got rid of them quietly then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Ivers woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. Rachel was going to be her stepmother. She couldn't believe her father would do this! Her mother just died 10 months ago. She knew about her father and Rachel's affair, but she hadn't said anything until now, when she and Rachel were fighting yesterday. Well, mostly Anna was doing the fighting part. Rachel was just giving her the step parent speech.

Rachel and Stephen were eating breakfast in the kitchen. 'So, I was thinking that we could invite a few people for dinner tomorrow night.' Stephen said to Rachel.

'That would be fun, but what about Anna? That might just make her even more upset about this whole thing.' Rachel thought aloud. 'Oh, don't worry about Anna. She will adjust eventually.' He said putting his hand over Rachel's. 'I hope so.'

Later that day, Rachel went up to see Anna, and to tell her about the dinner party; hopefully it would brighten her mood. 'Anna?' she said through the door.

"What?' Anna said rudely.

'Can I come in?'

'If you want.'

Rachel opened the door.

'Are you feeling any better today?'

'Not really.'

'Well, I came to tell you that tomorrow that we invited some people up.'

'Like what people?'

'Like people from your family and from mine. Their excited to meet you, Anna.'

'Oh, no wonder excited to meet the ex- mental patient who slit her wrists.

'Anna they probably don't even know about that. And that's done and over with.'

'I'm sure you've told them Rachel. And anyway, I don't care. It is done and over with. But it's too bad they won't meet me. I'll be in my room the entire time.'

'Anna, please just give it a chance. You're father and I would love to see you out of your room.'

'Oh I was out of my room. Last night when you were sleeping. And you might see me tonight, I'm going to a party, and I have to go out the front door to get there.'

'Party? Who's?'

'I have no clue. Some chick I know from school.'

'Well, you can go, but don't drink, and you can't be home too late.'

'I am going to drink; I don't give a damn what you tell me to do.'

Anna stood up across the room from Rachel defensively.

'Do have someone to take you?'

'Matt's driving.'

'Well okay.'

'Okay, Rachel, you can leave now.'

'You can come down for dinner tonight; you need to eat, Anna.' She said walking out.

'Bitch.' Anna said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Anna was tired from the party she went to, and Rachel was getting the house ready for that night. To Rachel's surprise, Anna actually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had obviously just woken up. 'Well, good afternoon, Anna. It's good to see you out of your room.' Rachel said smiling. Anna said nothing and just opened the cupboard I got the Advil. 'So, I assumed you had some drinks last night?'

Rachel asked disappointed. 'Yes, Rachel, I did.' But I'll be fine for tonight. Seeing as I'm not going.' Anna said swallowing the pills. 'Yes Anna, you are. I will get you downstairs kicking and screaming if I have to.' Rachel said. 'Well, you're going to have to then, Rach.' Anna said with a challenge for Rachel.

Later that day, Anna was waiting for Rachel to come up and take her kicking and screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, it was just as, or even more boring than Anna thought it would be.

It was just her annoying cousins and family, and Rachel's family who were ever so excited to meet her. When Anna had had enough she went into the kitchen and sat on the counter. She was suddenly distracted by the cuts on her wrists. It was odd; she never thought much about them. Then, she heard the door to the kitchen open. Rachel stood at the threshold. 'Anna, what are you doing?' She asked walking into the room and standing in front of her. 'Oh, well I'm just tired of people staring at my wrists, so I came in here.'

Anna said just staring at her.

'Anna, I'm sick of us fighting. Please, can we at least try to get along?'

'Rachel! If you haven't noticed, I don't want to get along. I am so mad that my father is getting re married. Especially that my mother died 10 months ago, and he marrying my mothers nurse! Wouldn't you be mad at that?'

'But me and you're father really love each other! I don't want to take place of your mom. I just want to be there for you. I'm going to be you're step mom. You're mom would be happy that there is someone taking that role for you!

'I don't want a step mom! I just want my real mom back.' A tear slid down Anna's cheek as she got off the counter.

Anna walked for the door, when Rachel said 'Anna. Please you can talk to me if you need it.' Rachel said.

'I'm going to bed.' Anna said as she left the room.

Rachel just stood there for a minute. She might actually be getting somewhere with Anna. She talked about her mom, that was a good sign. Rachel was scared about how Anna would react when she told her she had to go back to the mental hospital to be evaluated.

No, it wasn't because her attitude. It was because it was custom.


	5. Chapter 5

The day finally came when Anna had to go back to the mental hospital. Her father had told her the day before. She was still mad at him; but this just put them on even worse terms. 'Anna?' Rachel said through her door. 'Anna, are you coming downstairs? We have to leave now.' She said in a kind voice. 'Do actually thing I'm going to go back there, Rachel?' she said defensively. Rachel opened the door. 'Anna. Please. Their not going to do anything to you. They just want to see how you're doing.' Rachel said. Anna said nothing. 'If you don't come down, I'll have to get your father up here to carry you.' She said. 'Fine. But that's only because I don't want him touching me.' Anna said knowing he had probably been touching Rachel. She got up and walked down stairs with Rachel. She said nothing, but just walked out the front door into the car.

'Well that was fast.' Stephen said kissing Rachel.

After about forty five minutes in the car, they pulled around the corner; and Anna could feel her heart popping out of her chest. 'I can't go in there.' Anna said hyperventilating.

'It'll be fine, sweetie.' Rachel said. They pulled into a parking spot and Rachel and Stephen both got out but Anna stayed in. Stephen opened her door. 'Come on, Anna. You'll be fine, I promise.' He said. Anna slowly unbuckled the seatbelt with shaking hands. She walked in the hospital and it felt like a nightmare she was re-living.

They got into the elevator. 'Anna you're shaking. You like you're going to faint.' Rachel said. She felt her arm behind her back. She really did think she would faint. Maybe Rachel was right too, the elevator doors opened and Anna felt herself losing consciousness. Everything went black and she collapsed into Rachel's arms.

She woke up and was strapped on to a bed. 'She's up' Stephen said. 'You okay sweetie?' he asked her. 'Do I look okay?' she said. Anna started to struggle. Two nurses came in and gave her a needle. Anna screamed. Once again blackness gripped her body as she fell into a drug induced sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sunny day in late august. Anna was sitting in the pews of a church. All around her were friends, family, and her father and Rachel's friends. She was wearing a dress, she didn't know why. She looked up, her father was wearing a suit, and he was standing at the front of the church. Why was he there? Then Anna heard the wedding march. She looked questioningly at her father. She looked down the aisle and guess who was walking down it? Rachel.

Anna woke up in her bed. Her heart was pounding. 'Thank god. Thank god. It was just a dream, Anna. Everything is alright.' She thought to herself. But no. everything wasn't alright. The nightmare she just had was going to be a reality! Just then Rachel walked in.

'Anna, sweetie, your awake! I was just coming up to check on you. How are you feeling?' Rachel said sweetly. 'I just went back to hell, how do you think I'm feeling.' Anna asked. 'Its not hell, they just want to help you.' Rachel said sitting beside Anna on her bed. 'Can we talk, Anna? I think we should. Without fighting.' Rachel asked. 'Fine.' Anna mumbled. 'Alright, so I know you're mad about me marrying your father. And I know you know that your father and I were having an affair. And I'm sorry about that. But I love your dad. And even if you don't think he loves you, he does.' Rachel said. 'he clearly doesn't love me, because if he did, he wouldn't have cheated on my mom. I cant believe he could be so shallow to do that. Cheat on his sick and dying wife? And you knew that too Rachel. So you are just as bad as he is.' Anna said. 'he does love you. When you were away, he was so sad, and he wanted you back. He missed you.' Rachel said. 'No, he didn't really miss me. He just wanted me back so you two could get married and start some kind of god damn family. That is never going to happen, I don't understand why I couldn't have just died in the fire with my mom, and not have had to deal with this shit.' Anna said, he voice shaky. 'Do you really think that? Anna, I don't want to be your mother. I want to look after you. I know I cant replace her.' Rachel said, standing. 'I'm going to get your father. He wants to see you, sweetie. If there's anything you need at all, let me know.' She said leaving.

When she left, Anna didn't know what to think. Rachel tried so hard to be nice, Anna did not want Rachel to be her step mother. How could her dad do this to her? She didn't know, but she was going to just stop talking to them completely.

*** Hey everyone! After a LONG time without updating, here is chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think. I will update soon!


End file.
